<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>番外一.盖乌斯与埃斯蒂尼安 by rika8811</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715120">番外一.盖乌斯与埃斯蒂尼安</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811'>rika8811</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>墓碑都市的游魂 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>墓碑都市的游魂 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>番外一.盖乌斯与埃斯蒂尼安</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>盖乌斯和埃斯蒂尼安在今天约了和那个从第一世界回来的英雄见面，为了报告最近帝国方面的动向。然而在他们到达约定的地点的时候，却只看见了一个身着长袍，并且用兜帽把脸完全藏在阴影之下的男人。</p><p>他们俩对视一眼，不约而同地握紧了手中的武器。</p><p>“……喂喂，也不用一见面就这么剑拔弩张吧？”懒懒散散地靠在墙壁上的男人夸张地摊开双手做了一个无可奈何的动作：“你们想见的英雄因为一些突发事件要晚点到，就让我先来‘接待’你们了。唉……真是麻烦……”</p><p>他不再靠着墙壁，往前走了一步，以和刚才同样夸张的作风行了一个礼：“‘初.次.见.面，请.多.多.关.照。’虽然很遗憾，不过考虑到那位英雄的行程，今后我作为帝国方事务的代理人恐怕和你们还会有很多见面机会，详细的事情还是等我们的英雄大人到了再解释吧。”</p><p>"你也是拂晓的人？拂晓现在还真是有不少怪人啊。"埃斯蒂尼安倒是没有太过在意——他们是通过加密通讯贝和那个英雄进行联络的，这个地点也是不通过拂晓的机关暗号就无法到达的地方，既然对面并没有率先发难，那么至少可以确定眼下这个人并不是敌人。然而他旁边的盖乌斯却完全进入了临战体势，放出了强烈的杀气。</p><p>“哎呀……看来这里也有一位不是‘初次见面’的客人呢。”男人对盖乌斯的杀气无动于衷，还是保持着飘忽而夸张的作风：“那么………………该说‘好久不见’吗，盖乌斯.范.巴埃萨——漆黑的王狼？”</p><p>男人摘下了兜帽，露出一张典型的加雷安人的脸。</p><p>“真是……我可没听说今天你也会来啊。早知道还是应该等她来了我再出面的，真是麻烦死了。”穿着长袍的加雷安人耸了耸肩。</p><p>“索鲁帝……不，无影.爱梅特赛尔克！为什么你会在这里！”盖乌斯举起铳枪，对准了男人的眉心，话语中的憎恶无从掩藏。</p><p>“唉……不用这么瞪着我也行吧……好歹我们也共事了很久，稍微也有那么一点点情分吧？”被称作无影爱梅特赛尔克的男人面带愁容地叹了一口气，撇了撇嘴又靠回了墙壁：“我建议你还是把枪拿开比较好，现在的我挨上这一发可是真的会死的。”</p><p>从刚才开始一直默不作声看着事态发展的埃斯蒂尼安这时上前一步，按在了盖乌斯的枪上：“差不多也该先和我解释一下到底是怎么回事吧？你说这个人是无影？但是我在他身上并没有闻到无影的气味。”</p><p>意识到眼前这位帝国初代皇帝似乎现在真的没有和自己开打的打算，盖乌斯暂时压制了怒气收起了铳枪：“虽然我没有见过这个年龄的他……但是这幅样貌，毫无疑问他就是加雷马帝国初代皇帝。我听说过瓦厉斯陛下有在实验亚拉戈的生体复制技术……难道说……”</p><p>“哦哦，不愧是‘漆黑的王狼’，脑子转的还挺快。”靠在墙上的男人敷衍地拍了两下手：“总之大致就是这么一回事了。啊不过事先说明一下，现在我并不是无影——不如说我已经没办法配的上无影这个职位了。这个过程真是迂回曲折闻者落泪……简单来说就是解释起来很麻烦，请你们等‘那个英雄’来了再问她就好，别来问我。”</p><p>“抱歉！水晶都那边突发了一点状况，我来……晚…………了……诶？为什么盖乌斯也在？？？”一溜小跑的英雄总算到达了现场，但是看到眼前的人员嘴角不免有点抽搐。</p><p>“呜哇……早知道就不该让哈迪斯先来了……”她小声咕哝着，有些尴尬地跑到了他们中间：“啊啊抱歉……那个……该怎么解释…………总之这个人现在不是敌人！我以为今天来的只有埃斯蒂尼安所以才……”她感到了轻微的头痛，这突发事件让她一时不知道该怎么解释这个曾经的帝国初代皇帝现今的立场。站在她身后的哈迪斯看她一脸为难的样子，再次深深地叹了一口气。</p><p>他上前一步敲了一下她的脑壳然后站在了她的旁边开口说到：“总而言之我现在是这家伙的‘协助人’。虽然对你们这些人半点兴趣也没有，不过只要她还在搀和你们这些破事，那我也不得不跟着她搀和一下。安心好了，只要你们还信任她的期间，我对你们来说就没有威胁——这样的解释能接受吗，虽然不接受我也不能怎么样就是了。”</p><p>被他敲了一下头的英雄有点不爽地用手肘撞了他一下：“你就不能更亲切一点吗，这样我很难解释诶。”</p><p>“谁管你，说到底还不是你没确认好今天到底会有什么人来碰面的错。”</p><p>盖乌斯和埃斯蒂尼安有些呆愣地看着面前的两个人微妙的亲昵的互动，面面相觑满脑袋疑问，最后还是埃斯蒂尼安忍不住问出了口。</p><p>“姑且问一下……你们到底是什么关系？”</p><p>刚刚还一脸不爽的加雷马男人突然脸上露出了可疑的笑容：“你们可终于问了一个有点建设性的问题。给我听好了，这家伙现在是我的——恋.人。”</p><p>场面顷刻间陷入了沉默。</p><p>盖乌斯和埃斯蒂尼安面无表情地将头转向了英雄的方向——而她也缓缓地转过了头打定主意不打算迎接他们的目光，然而她发红的脖颈和耳朵尖还是出卖了她。</p><p>过了良久，英雄才意识到这么沉默下去也不是个事，只能认命地转过头咳嗽了两声继续说到：“…………总之就是……虽然我知道他的过去和盖乌斯你、和帝国、和这个艾欧泽亚有很多没办法好好清算的事情。但是事实上他已经‘死’了一次，并且我可以保证他不再会是‘无影’。现在这个局势与其再将他当作仇敌讨伐，不如……”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安抱着手臂看了看身边的盖乌斯表情复杂的脸，又转向她：“我是无所谓，反正对我来说本来就是无关系的人。既然你说相信他，那我就没其他意见。”</p><p>她冲着埃斯蒂尼安感激地点了点头，又将目光转向了依然不发一言的盖乌斯。</p><p>盖乌斯在沉默许久之后，再次举起了铳枪，对准了曾经的初代帝国皇帝的人的眉心。</p><p>“你刚才说，现在你挨了这一枪就会死，是真的吗。”他缓慢地发问 ，直视着那双金色的眼睛。</p><p>哈迪斯收起了脸上戏谑的笑容。</p><p>“啊啊，会死。”仅仅只是如此回答了盖乌斯的提问。</p><p>“……是吗……”盖乌斯闭上了眼睛，过了一会才张开：“那么，你现在也是‘人类’了。”</p><p>他终于收起了枪。</p><p>“抱歉，艾欧泽亚的英雄。我相信你的说辞，但是事出突然，我也需要做一些心理准备。这次的见面就暂时取消吧，我会再联络你。”</p><p>她目送曾经的帝国军团长离去，对于事态姑且平安收束暗自松了一口气，还在原地的埃斯蒂尼安有点尴尬地挠了挠头：“啊……抱歉，看来我今天不该带那个老爷子一起来。”</p><p>“可不是，差点出大麻烦了。”哈迪斯又恢复了平时那个轻浮的调调，然后转向了光之战士：“我说，你还有多少帝国的熟人？要是每次都来这么一出我可不干了，要不你干脆把你所有认识的帝国人都叫上开一个加雷马联欢会？”</p><p>她忍不住瞪了他一眼，内心腹诽还不都是你自己以前种下的锅。他夸张地装作被她瞪地后退了一步说到：“反正人都走了，今天也谈不成什么事了，我回去睡觉了。”说完就头也不回地转身离开，附带懒洋洋地挥了挥手表示再见。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安看了眼走远的那个男人，又看了眼身边一脸头疼表情的搭档，表情有点复杂。</p><p> </p><p>“所以……刚才他说是你恋人是认真的？”</p><p> </p><p>艾欧泽亚的英雄、大名鼎鼎的光之战士、第一世界的救世主，摆着一脸生无可恋的表情回到。</p><p> </p><p>“是真的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>